A pesar del Tiempo
by AdyzZ-Chan
Summary: Despues de que Kagome volviera al sengoku como dice el kanketsu,que pasa?Ahora Inuyasha y Kagome enfrentaran un que otro lío para poder estar juntos.  InuxKag
1. Prefiero

Bueno, esta es mi adaptación del final de Inuyasha, porque...la verdad…el último capítulo del Kanketsu no me gusto mucho que digamos jeje n/nU

Por favor, dejen comentarios, pero plis no muy duros, pues es mi primer fic en la vida y creo ser un poco baka al empezar a escribir con un lemon jeje n/n

Disclaimer:El nombre de Inuyasha, así como los nombres incluidos en este fic, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los eh tomado prestados para fines de expresar mi mente cochina XD.

**- subtítulos**

_**Letras de canciones**_

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-Dialogo de personajes-

Narración normal

Cambio de pensamientos 0000

**A pesar de la distancia.**

Todo empieza al día siguiente de que Kagome regresara al sengoku.

**Cap. 1: Prefiero**

_**Ahora ya, pasado el tiempo**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de quién soy…**_

_**Ahora ya no me arrepiento,**_

_**Y sigo dando lo mejor**_

_Después de tres largos años, finalmente estoy de nuevo en el sengoku._

_Aunque estoy deprimida por no volver a ver a mi familia nunca más, estoy feliz porque volví al lado de mi amado hanyou._

_Cuando Inuyasha me ayudo a salir del pozo, estuve a punto de clavarle un beso cuando llegaron Miroku y Sango junto con unos pequeñitos hermosos que, supe al primer momento, eran sus hijos._

_En ese instante me raptaron y me mostraron su casa y me contaron lo que había pasado en estos tres años que no estuve._

_En la tarde, Sango me llevó con la Sra. Kaede para hablar y ver lo de mi cabaña, pues me iba a quedar en esa época el resto de mi vida._

_Cómo la construcción de la cabaña va a durar largo rato, mis amigos me invitaron a pasarla con ellos hasta que la cabaña estuviera lista. Me sentí incomoda en la propuesta, pero no podía negarme. No pude ver a Inuyasha en el resto del día y eso me enojo bastante, pero no sabía que él estaría conmigo todos los días a partir del día siguiente.0000_

_00000_

_Increíble, pude ver a Kagome por primera vez en años y no pude estar con ella!_

_Maldición, cuando la ayude a salir de ese pozo que nos separo por tres eternos años, sentí que me moriría. Tenía el deseo de besarla cuando estuvo frente a mí, pero llegaron Miroku y Sango y se la llevaron todo el día, aunque eso me dio tiempo para pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente, supongo que esa fue la intención de Sango, pues cuando se llevó a Kagome, me guiño el ojo, como si me ayudara, y vaya que me ayudaron ella y Miroku. El día siguiente sería inolvidable._

_Ya amaneció, y los primeros rayos del sol alumbran mi cara, que se haya recostada en una rama del goshimbuko. Hoy, es el día más importante en mi vida, y espero que en la de Kagome también._

_Me bajo del árbol y voy rumbo a la casa de Miroku, donde se, se encuentra Kagome, no obstante no la encuentro ni a ella ni a nadie._

_En ese instante su olor llega a mi nariz, puedo percibirlo. Sigo el rastro y este me lleva a la aldea de donde yo había partido. Cómo no percibí su delicioso olor a Sakuras cuándo me baje del goshimbuko? Bueno, tal vez estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta._

_El rastro me empieza a guiar hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Cuando llego a escasos centímetros de la puerta de tela, la veo salir, y en ese instante nos encontramos frente a frente._

_**Que estoy en un sueño ya, y no quiero despertar,**_

_**Prefiero pensar que todo sigue igual…**_

_**Prefiero vivir así, perdido en mi realidad,**_

_**Dejando pasar el tiempo… **__0000_

_0000_

_Apenas salía de la cabaña de Kaede para saber cuánto tardaría la construcción de mi cabaña, cuando me topo con esos ojos dorados que no deje de pensar en toda la noche anterior._

_En ese instante me pierdo en ellos._

-Inu..Yasha- _no pude evitar decir su nombre, lo amo tanto._

-Kagome, podemos hablar a solas un rato?-_pregunta serio pero dedicándome una mirada electrizante que solo él sabe dar._

-Eto..claro, Sango…-_ volteo a ver a Sango, pero esta solo me dedica una gran sonrisa_

-No te preocupes Kagome, yo lo entiendo. Te esperamos en la casa para cenar. Y a ti también Inuyasha-_ dijo viéndonos a Inuyasha y a mí. Luego me miro con una cara de "me cuentas todo" y se fue rumbo hacia su casa._

-Sube-_me dijo Inuyasha agachándose, invitándome a subir a esa espalda que tanto tiempo me dio protección y seguridad._

_Subo un poco lenta por haberme perdido en mis pensamientos y emprendemos carrera hacia el bosque. Empiezo a sentir sus fuertes brazos y su bien torneada espada sin querer. Pero el gusto no me duro mucho, pues apenas llegamos al goshimbuko y me bajo lentamente._

_Me pregunto…Qué me querrá decir Inuyasha? 0000_

_0000_

_La he traído al árbol sagrado, el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez para hablar bien._

_Una vez que la bajo suavemente de mi espalda, se sienta en el pasto y yo la imito._

_**Y amarnos hoy, y darte todo,**_

_**Y que si me voy, volveré muy pronto,**_

_**Para ver tu felicidad, y beber tu energía**_

-Inuyasha-_ me dice Kagome acostándose en el pasto, cerrando los ojos, relajándose. Se ve tan hermosa que quisiera besarla, paro aun no es el momento._

_-_Kagome-_ digo al fin cogiendo valor para hablar, aun no sé cómo decirle lo que tengo planeado-_Yo… estoy muy felíz por verte de nuevo aquí. Sabes? Por un tiempo pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás. A sido muy duro todo este tiempo…sin ti.-_digo tratando de darme a entender y abriéndome completamente solo a ella, la que me a robado el corazón._

_-_Inu…Yasha-_me responde tímidamente pero alegre-_Yo, también pensé que jamás volvería a verte, te extrañe demasiado.

_No lo puedo resistir y la abrazo fuertemente levantándome de la posición en la que estaba y sacándola a ella de la misma. Esto provoca que nos sentemos._

-Yo, te necesito aquí a mi lado todo el tiempo porque... porque yo…-_me pongo a temblar y nos separamos de mi abrazo lentamente, mi cabeza me dice que ella siente lo que yo siento por ella, pero mi corazón tiene miedo de no ser correspondido._

-Inuyasha, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Aunque no lo pidas yo estaré junto a ti por siempre. Por eso volví, deje a mi familia solo para verte y quedarme aquí permanentemente.

-Ka…go…me…-_me quedo sin palabras que decirle, me ha hecho sentir más fuerte y felíz que nunca en la vida. Ahora puedo decirle lo que siento sin temor-_Yo…-_tomo su barbilla y hago que nuestros rostros queden a pocos milímetros de distancia._

_**Ahora ya ha soplado el viento, y mis pasos vuelven a sentir…**_

_**Ahora ya no me lamento cuando no tengo a donde ir… **__0000_

_0000_

_Inuyasha me toma la barbilla delicadamente levantando mi vista hacia sus ojos, entonces quedamos con la cara cerca del otro, me puse nerviosa pero deje que continuara._

-Te quiero a mi lado porque-_ no termina su frase y me…me besa! Me está besando dulce y apasionadamente. Me quedo quieta por unos instantes, pero le respondo el beso cuando logro reaccionar._

_Aun no lo puedo creer, Inuyasha, mí Inuyasha me está besando!_

_**Que estoy en un sueño ya, y no quiero despertar,**_

_**Prefiero pensar que todo sigue igual…**_

_**Prefiero vivir aquí, perdido en mi realidad,**_

_**Dejando pasar el tiempo…**_

_Nos separamos lentamente para mi pesar, y por lo que veo, también para el de Inuyasha_

-Te amo, Kagome-_oigo salir esas palabras de sus dulces labios, los cuales me acaban de besar, pero…surgen mis dudas, las dudas que he tenido desde que volví a esta época._

-Pero…Que pasa con Kikyo?-_dije borrando lo que pensaba ser una sonrisa en mi rostro-_Tu aun la…

-Kikyo fue mi primer amor-_dijo interrumpiéndome un poco serio-_la ame mucho, fue la primera persona que me trató como un humano y fue buena con migo-_me dice mientras yo siento ganas inmensas de llorar-_pero…-_ese pero me hace reaccionar._

_-_Contigo siento cosas que con Kikyo jamás llegué a sentir. Cuando supe que ella estaba muerta estaba resignado a olvidarla, por muy frío que esto suene, pero cuando pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca por el pozo, no me di por vencido e iba cada dos días al pozo para ver si por casualidad aparecías.-_al escuchar eso, mi corazón late fuerte-_Jamás tuve tanto miedo de perder a alguien, yo…te amo, mucho…MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE AME A KIKYO!-_dice lo último gritando un poco y en ese instante lloro. 0000_

_0000_

_En el instante en que digo esto, ella se esconde debajo de su flequillo y me llega un cierto olor salado a mi nariz. Esta…llorando?_

_-_Kagome? Kagome, que tienes?_-pregunto mientras siento que es su forma de rechazarme. Pero no puedo pensar pues de pronto, unos labios me sacan de mis pensamientos._

_Kagome me está besando y yo, le respondo el beso felíz. No entiendo aun que significa esto, pero estoy gustoso de que me deje probar sus delicados labios_.

-Te amo Inuyasha-_me dice una vez que nos separamos de nuestro beso, y eso hace que me alegre infinitamente, por lo que me levanto, la cargo y la vuelvo a besar._

_**Y amarnos hoy, y darte todo**_

_**Y que si me voy, volveré muy pronto**_

_**Para ver tu felicidad, y beber tu energía**_

Y esa tarde, Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a la aldea para contarles a sus amigos la buena nueva que ambos se traían.

_**Bueno, este fue mi primer capítulo basado en una canción que escuche de Alex Ubago, y pues espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Para a quien le interese voy a estar actualizando cada cinco días como máximo para terminar el fic antes de regresar a clases, después de todo el fic tiene unos 6 o 7 capítulos mínimo.**_

_**Si pueden escuchen la canción mientras leen el fic, y si no, pues no importa jeje XD**_

_**Porfa opinen y díganme sus sugerencias para el fic.**_

_**(No olviden que soy principiante jeje)**_

_**Adyz-Chan**_


	2. Mi Secreto

Disclaimer:El nombre de Inuyasha, así como los nombres incluidos en este fic, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los eh tomado prestados para fines de expresar mi mente cochina XD.

**- subtítulos**

_**Letras de canciones**_

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-Dialogo de personajes-

Narración normal

Cambio de pensamientos 0000

**Cap.2 Secreto**

Al paso de los días, a la entrada de la primavera, todo iba igual para Kagome. Inuyasha y ella no habían vuelto a hablarse cariñosamente, o besarse, ni a hablar por mucho rato, SU PLATICA MAS LARGA FUE DE 5 MINUTOS!

Inuyasha parecía que se quería alejar de ella, y eso le hizo enfadar muchísimo. Además de que Inuyasha no se dignaba ni a mirarla a los ojos cuando hablaban. Acaso no ya eran pareja? Debería ser más cariñoso o no?

_Ni siquiera me mira, ni se queja-_pensó Kagome. Esta se encontraba en su nueva cabaña, sola, sentada, en la obscuridad de la noche, viendo por la ventana a su orgulloso hanyou que yacía sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Flash Back—

-Inuyasha

-…

-No vienes a dormir? La cabaña es de los dos!

-…

-Inuyasha?-Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y no es que últimamente tuviera mucha con el por sus actitudes tan reservadas.

Al no recibir respuesta, el coraje que tenía contenido desde hacía tiempo estallo en una sola palabra, que fue repetida infinidad de veces por sus labios

-OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, ….!

PLAF!

El peli plateado fue literalmente sepultado kilómetros bajo tierra

-Fin Flash Back—

_-tonto, que le pasara? No había sido tan reservado con migo desde los primeros días en los que acabábamos de conocernos-_ Pensó ahora triste y melancólica. Le dolía, y vaya que le dolía horriblemente. Tenía la tentación de salir corriendo al pozo y tratar de pasar de nuevo a su época, pero no se atrevía-_mañana él será distinto con migo, mañana…ohhh…a quien engaño?-_Estaba más deprimida a cada día, siempre tratando de convencerse de que todo iría bien, pero jamás se había sentido más sola. Ni cuando él había escapado para ver a Kikyo en el pasado se había sentido tan miserable. De no ser porque Kaede-baba, Sango, Miroku y los demás también estaban, ella ya no sabía que hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el árbol, nuestro hanyou se hallaba pensando.

_Kagome, oh Kagome, como quisiera decirte la verdad, pero kso._

_Estos días mi vida ha sido tan triste y solitaria, sin tus abrazos, sin tus palabras, sin tus labios…_

_Sé que te eh hecho llorar infinidad de veces últimamente, y también se que tal vez te estoy haciendo pasar el peor dolor e tu vida. De hecho, desearía haber muerto en el instante en el que tus osuwari salieron de tu boca acompañados de lagrimas que se, pude haber evitado, pero… si te digo la verdad, acaso te quedaras a mi lado? Acaso no te iras de mi vida y me temerás como las demás? Y si escapas y algún youkai te ve y desea? Sé que eres fuerte y muy capaz, pero la sola idea de verte con la cara llena de asco y miedo me espanta._

_Te prometí serte sincero, pero esta ocasión…no puedo…porque yo…_

_0000000000_

El primer rayo de luz asomó por la ventana de Kagome, y, como todas las noches anteriores, no había podido dormir mucho. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar eran más que notorios, pero no le daría esa satisfacción a él, no la vería llorar por su causa.

Rápidamente tomó su cepillo y se peino, pero su cabello parecía tener un complot en contra de ella. Ese día, definitivamente no sería el mejor.

Pensó en cómo deshacerse de sus ojeras, y no se le ocurrió nada más que ir a tomar un baño.

Al salir de la cabaña, se encontró con cabellera plateada que cubría la parte de atrás de un haori rojo. Era su Inuyasha viendo hacia el horizonte esperándola como siempre. Ella recordó entonces, con el olfato tan delicado de Inuyasha era lo más probable que supiera que estuvo llorando.

-A dónde vas?-preguntó aún sin voltear a verla, como todos los días

-Voy a tomar un baño, claro que no ha de importarte-respondió Kagome tratando de que su voz no se quebrara y en su lugar sonara fría y despreocupada, pero no lo logró.

-Sola?

-Sí, sola.

-Lleva tu arco-le ordenó duro y cortante

-No pienso llevarme el arco.- _tendré suerte si un youkai llega y me mata_ se dijo a si misma lo último pensando que eso sería lo mejor.

-_tan triste esta que prefiere ir desprotegida?-_el hanyou se sintió triste y culpable-que te lo lleves baka!

-No! Tú no me obligaras a nada, OISTE!

Inuyasha volteo para encararla, pero en ese instante, lo vio. Las ojeras de Kagome eran grandes, y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados. Se notaba a simple vista que ella había llorado todas las noches por mucho tiempo. Ahí fue donde la culpa lo comió vivo.-_ estuvo…llorando por mi culpa…_

-Sabes qué? Tú no tienes ningún derecho a mandarme, de hecho…no tienes derecho sobre MÍ!-Kagome ya había explotado y ahora no podría detenerse- Volví a este maldito lugar para estar contigo, y que consigo? Que por un día, solo **un día** me digas palabras hermosas, las más hermosas que pude oír, me haces sentir como la mujer más felíz del mundo, para que? Después me ignoras, me dejas con la duda de si te herí, hablamos no más de 5 minutos tontos al día! Luego te vas y me dejas sola o tumbada con Miroku y Sango o para ponerme a practicar! Vuelves solo en la noche y te subes a tu maldita rama sin dirigirme palabra alguna! Acaso te hice algo malo? Qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha? Dijiste que **me amabas **y yo te creí, acaso **ese** era tu plan? Hacerme creer que puedo ser felíz para después tratarme como la peor basura de este mundo?-estaba molesta, y con mucha razón. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y se sentía a desvanecer.

En el instante en que Kagome se tiro de rodillas al suelo, Inuyasha empezó a sentirse cucaracha.- _Creo que ni siquiera las cucarachas son tan ruines._

_-_Ka…gome…yo…

-Solo déjame en paz quieres?- mencionó entre sollozos.-No puedo…no puedo más Inuyasha.

-Kagome, lo lamento-Inuyasha rompió en lagrimas. La abrazó, la beso, se disculpó mil veces, y eso hizo que Kagome se sorprendiera.

-Inu…ya…sha

Kagome., no me podía acercar a ti… no debo acercarme a ti, porque se lo prometí a…

-Quién?

-A Kaede-baba

-Nani?

-Yo…te quería proponer matrimonio

-OoO

_**Weno, hasta aquí el segundo capi jeje n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews. Adyz-chan**_


	3. Una propuesta Difícil

Disclaimer: El nombre de Inuyasha, así como los nombres incluidos en este fic, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los eh tomado prestados para fines de expresar mi mente cochina XD.

**- subtítulos**

_**Letras de canciones**_

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-Dialogo de personajes-

Narración normal

Cambio de pensamientos 0000

**Cap.3 Una Propuesta Difícil?**

-Kagome, lo lamento-Inuyasha rompió en lagrimas. La abrazó, la beso, se disculpó mil veces, y eso hizo que Kagome se sorprendiera.

-Inu…ya…sha

Kagome., no me podía acercar a ti… no debo acercarme a ti, porque se lo prometí a…

-Quién?

-A Kaede-baba

-Nani?

-Yo…te quería proponer matrimonio

Kagome estaba sorprendida, no por lo dicho, sino por el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera llorando. Pero las dudas y la negación surgieron.

-Y qué tiene que ver que le prometieras algo a Kaede-baba con el hecho de proponerme matrimonio?-pregunto ahora más calmada y seria.

Inuyasha también se calmo, odiaba mostrar debilidad, pero con Kagome todas sus emociones estallaban.

-Yo...le pregunte a Kaede como rayos se proponían matrimonio los humanos. Pero también te quería convertir en mi compañera, en palabras inu-youkais, en mi perra.

-¡¿?

-Pero los inu-youkais hacen un ritual muy extraño y tiene que haber un testigo, en este caso Kaede. El ritual se basa en que en TOOODA la primavera, el macho se aleja de su hembra y una vez acabado el ritual, si la hembra aun lo ama, se casan.

-Que cruel suena eso-dijo Kagome triste- Y porque no me dijiste nada?

-No podía, esa es la regla. Además de que la promesa evita que hable contigo mucho.

-Inuyasha baka!-Kagome sentía como varias emociones fuertes estaban explotándole. Ira, coraje, alegría, tristeza, soledad, furia, y al final, solo fue diversión la que quedó.-Acaso no lo entiendes? Estuve 3 malditos años sola, pensando cada día en ti, preocupada por ti, solo por TI, y jamás deje de amarte!- intentaba hablar enojada, pero una sonrisa de alegría estaba asomándose ligeramente en su rostro. Estaba un poco divertida por la cara de susto que ponía el hanyou cuando le hablaba; una cara entre de terror, arrepentimiento, ira, y pareciera que estuviera maldiciendo entre dientes. Eso sí que era divertidísimo para ella.

-¡"#$%&/()=?- susurro Inuyasha tan bajo que Kagome pensó se lo había imaginado- Yo… ¿De qué te ríes mujer?

Kagome estalló en risas ante los gestos de Inuyasha, y mientras más le preguntaba el inocente Inuyasha, más risa le daba.

-Eres un tontito Inuyasha, aunque aún estoy un poco enojada contigo por lo que hiciste. Cómo dudas de mi? Después de tantos años conociéndonos sigues casi igual que cuando te conocí- en ese instante, Kagome le dedico una sonrisa cálida a Inuyasha, quién ahora estaba confundido y felíz.

-_kso, cómo demonios dude de ella? Soy un tonto, tal vez jamás llegue a ser una buena pareja.- _Inuyasha puso cara de pocos amigos y escondió su cara en su flequillo, cosa que Kagome entendió perfectamente.

-Inuyasha, yo te amo demasiado, no me puedo enfadar contigo, al menos no ahora n.n- mencionó posando su mano en la mejilla del ojidorado- yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada. Además… sino porque estaría aquí?

-Kagome, yo…go-pero fue interrumpido, pues un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

-Shhh, no importa. Todo está bien

-Claro que importa-respondió Inuyasha tomando la mano que yacía sobre sus labios para hablar, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los de Kagome- Yo no debí haberlo hecho, soy un tonto.

-No, lo que pasa es que te hice falta los últimos tres años para corregirte- corrigió Kagome ahora dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

-Kagome.-Se fueron acercando, sus caras estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, ambos deseaban ese tan ansiado beso que no habían podido sentir desde hacía tiempo. Justo cuándo sus labios estaban demasiado cerca….

-Kagome! Inuyasha!- llamaba Shippo desde el otro lado del bosque.

-cuándo había vuelto ese mocoso?- se preguntó un Inuyasha más que molesto.

-Qué…se había ido?- dijo una inocente Kagome._ Es verdad, no lo había visto desde que llegué. Ah es cierto, Sango-chan me dijo que Shippo estaba entrenando para .convertirse en un youkai zorro. Pero hace mucho que no…_

-Kagome vamos, de seguro esta buscándonos para verte. Era el impaciente que siempre preguntaba por ti después de todo- Inuyasha hizo reaccionar a Kagome al decir esto.

Ambos se fueron caminando rumbo al lugar de donde al parecer se encontraba la Sra. Kaede y se alcanzaba a oír la voz del pequeño youkai._ Ni tan pequeño ya a de estar-_ se dijo Kagome para sí misma. Cuándo menos se dio cuenta, se hallaban en la cabaña de Kaede. Rin los estaba esperando.

Después de varios abrazos y gritos por parte del pequeño, una que otra plática por parte de Kagome y Kaede, una que otra maldición (faltante y necesaria)por parte de Inuyasha, y uno que otro golpe y osuwari, la noche pasó muy rápido para Kagome.

Por eso de las 10 de la noche,-_o al menos creo que son las 10,- _Kagome decidió irse a dormir. Se despidió gentilmente de sus amigos y se marcho.0000

0000

_Justo cuando salí de la cabaña, ya me había despedido de Kaede-baba y de Shippo, pero no de Inuyasha. Estoy segura de que ese tonto me seguirá para "protegerme" y luego caminaremos en silencio._

_¿No es así? Inuyasha solo salió de la cabaña, camina lento pero sin perderme de vista. Es como si me siguiera. Tengo escolta! No lo puedo evitar y se me escapa una risa pequeña._

-De qué te ríes ahora?-_habla serio, pero no lo puede ocultar, estoy segura de que está intrigado._

-De nada Inuyasha, solo pensaba-_ respondo con alegría en mi voz. Me siento tan segura a su lado. Pero es aburrido caminar en silencio.-_y bien…Inuyasha…entonces…

-Khe-_su respuesta habitual. No la había escuchado desde que llegué. Es extraño, pero me encanta esa frase suya, tan característica._

_-_Dime…porque estaba Rin en la cabaña de Kaede?_-pregunté recordando a la pequeña compañera de su hermano._

_-_Kaede le recomendó a Sesshomaru que Rin tenía que convivir con los humanos.

-A ya veo-_ nunca creí que Inuyasha pronunciara el nombre de su hermano como si nada. Normalmente cuando pronunciaba la primera sílaba cambiaba el nombre por una maldición enorme que jamás conocía._

_El silencio reino de nuevo, pero para mí n es un silencio incomodo, de hecho, es un silencio tranquilizador._

_Entonces recuerdo una pequeña canción que escuché en mi época y me gusto mucho. Sentí que era perfecta para Inuyasha. Recuerdo claramente que mi abuelo me tradujo lo que significaba cuándo me tocó cantarla en el coro de la escuela en el último día de cases._

-Acompáñame a estar solo-_comienzo a cantar, y siento la mirada de Inuyasha-_ A purgarme los fantasmas.-_Inuyasha me sigue viendo, creo que se quiere reír o…está preocupado de que haya dado fiebre jeje. No importa, yo seguiré cantando, tal vez le guste la canción.- _A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos.-Ahora Inuyasha tiene cara de que le gusta la canción, lo sabía.-

Acompáñame al misterio

De no hacernos compañía,

A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,

Acompáñame a estar solo…

Acompáñame al silencio

De charlar sin las palabras,

A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.

Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,

Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío

Como un ángel de la guarda,

Acompáñame a estar solo…

Acompáñame

A decir sin las palabras

Lo bendito que es tenerte

Y serte infiel solo con esta soledad

Acompáñame

A quererte sin decirlo,

A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,

A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,

Acompáñame a estar solo…

Acompáñame a estar solo

Para calibrar mis miedos,

Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos,

Para quererme un poquito

Y así quererte como quiero,

Para desintoxicarme del pasado,

Acompáñame a estar solo…

Y si se apagan las luces,

Y si se enciende el infierno,

Y si me siento perdido

Sé que tú estarás conmigo

Con un beso de rescate

Acompáñame a estar solo…

Uhhh Acompáñame

A decir sin las palabras,

Lo bendito que es tenerte

Y serte infiel por esta vez

Acompáñame, a quererte sin decirlo

A tocarte sin rosar ni el reflejo de

Tu piel a contra lu..z

A pensar en mí para vivir por ti

Por esta vez

Acompáñame a estar solo…

_Cuando termino de cantar, ya estamos en la cabaña, en mi cabaña._

_Inuyasha se quedó tarareando mi canción jaja._

-Y…vamos a entrar?-_pregunté felíz_

_-_Yo no.

-Porque Inuyasha?

-Porque aún no nos hemos casado. No puedo vivir contigo hasta casarnos.

-Pero nunca nos vamos a casar si no me propones matrimonio tonto-_le dije riéndome. Jaja, puso cara de rayos._

_-_Eso es cierto-_me responde con una sonrisa arrogante. Esa sonrisa como la odiaba antes, y ahora me hace desmayar. Suspire sin que quisiera._

_-_Entonces-_diciendo esto, se agacha y se pone de rodillas frente a mi-_no es lo que había planeado, la escena romántica que Miroku sugirió, pero…-_sacó algo de su manga. Una ostia cerrada. Qué planeara?-_Kagome Higurashi, te quieres convertir en mi pe…digo eh, mi mujer-_ un ligero color carmín cubre sus mejillas y…espera, QUÉ DIJO?-_AHHHHHHHHHHH! CLARO! ACEPTO, ACEPTO, ACEPTO!- _oh por kami, estoy tan felíz. Salto a sus brazos, creo que nos caímos ambos, pero no me importa. Me propuso matrimonio, ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO!_

-Oe, Kagome, de donde sacaste esa canción tan…

-Bonita?_-interrumpo mientras él me ayuda a levantarme-_ la escuché en mi época. Pensé que te gustaría. Verdad que está bonita?-_pregunte inocentemente felíz y abrazándolo por la cintura._

-khe.

_Esa noche, después de lo que pasó, nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su lugar; el a su rama y yo, a mi cabaña._

_**Weno, aki otro capi. Lamento el haber corregido el cap.2, ya explique el porqué jeje. Quien no lo haya leído hace como 2 semanas, entonces no tiene nada de que preguntarse jeje.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y ojalá me sigan mandando más.**_

_**Adyz-chan**_


	4. Haciendo Niñerías

Disclaimer: El nombre de Inuyasha, así como los nombres incluidos en este fic, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los eh tomado prestados para fines de expresar mi mente cochina XD.

**- subtítulos**

_**Letras de canciones**_

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-Dialogo de personajes-

Narración normal

Cambio de pensamientos 0000

**Haciendo Niñerías**

=Kagome voz=

_Hace cinco días, Inuyasha me propuso matrimonio. Ese momento, de la concha o…cosa que sostenía en sus manos sacó un hermoso anillo plateado con diamantes que se parecían mucho a los del Gongosoha. Hermosos._

_Inuyasha y yo hemos hablado mucho y, no hemos desaprovechado el tiempo. Cada día pasamos momentos a solas muy alegres, en los cuáles nos divertimos y…bueno…hacemos lo que las parejas de mi época cuándo salen a citas, nos tomamos de la mano, me recargo en su hombro, creo que no hemos cambiado en nada nuestras actitudes jeje._

_Recuerdo muy bien que hace dos días, una noche él me puso mi primer apodo…bueno, aparte de perra, tonta, mujer, y sus apodos comunes. Supongo que lo dejare en el primer apodo romántico._

-Flashback-

_Estábamos solos en el bosque, junto al goshimbuko, metidos en nuestros pensamientos, creando una atmósfera de silencio alrededor nuestro, pero en ese momento tan especial, fue uno de esos silencios en los que las palabras sobran._

-Inuyasha-_lo saqué de sus pensamientos-_Dime, cuál es tu apellido?

-Para qué quieres saber?

-Yo…eto…como nos vamos a casar, solo quiero saber todo sobre ti.

-Fhe-_respondió a su típica manera, dándome a entender que no quería decirme, pero entonces…-_Taisho.

-Nani?-_pregunté confundida._

_-_Mi apellido es Taisho.

-MMM…_-solté una pequeña risa. Me había imaginado algo muy gracioso._

_-_De que te ríes? Acaso te causa risa mi apellido?-_estaba molesto. Eso me dio un poco más de risa, pero lo disimulé. No lo quería ver enojado._

_Negué con mi cabeza-_Kagome Taisho, suena bien no?-_le respondí dándole a entender lo que pasaba por mi mente._

_-_Fhe-_me volvió a responder-_Bueno…tal vez sí, gatita.

-C…cómo?-_pregunté ahora más que confundida-_Yo?

-Si no te gusta, solo dilo-_me dijo ahora mucho más enojado. Claro que me había gustado, solo me sorprendió._

_-_No seas tonto, claro que me gusto, sólo me sorprendiste-_le dedique mi más grande sonrisa y él volteo a verme sonriéndome. Que cambios tan rápidos de humor._

_Tal vez no fue el mejor apodo del mundo, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, y con lo difícil que es sacarle palabras afectuosas fue un gran paso para mí._

_Platicamos un buen rato de su vida, y de la mía._

_-Fin flashback—_

_Pero…nada se comparó con lo que pasó ayer._

_-_Por favor Kagome chan-_la voz de mi amiga me despertó en ese instante-_Sólo será una noche. Miroku y yo lo necesitamos.

-Y Kaede baba no puede hacerlo?-_intenté salir de ese lío_

_-_No, está muy ocupada y saldrá justamente esta noche. Inuyasha y tú son a los únicos a los que les puedo pedir este favor.

-Pero, Sango…-_pero_ _no puedo terminar, mi amiga me puso cara de gatito a medio morir sabiendo que solo así accedo a los favores._

-Onegai Kagome.

-Ah, de acuerdo-_solté un suspiro y empecé a maldecir entre dientes por lo bajo._

_Mi lío no era el favor que Sango me pidió, sino el hecho de convencer al terco de Inuyasha para que accediera a estar conmigo._

_-_Por favor Inuyasha-_le supliqué desde debajo del árbol que tanto atesoro, el árbol donde lo conocí por vez primera. Mientras él…_

-No, no y mil veces NO!-_ Me respondía desde lo alto de una rama-_Tú no sabes lo que es cuidar a esos malcriados! Yo los cuidaba cuándo tú no estabas y Shippo se iba!

_Así es, el favor que mi casi hermana me pidió fue cuidar a sus tres pequeños. Un trabajo fácil para mí, pues en mi época me tocó cuidar a Sota y trabaje de niñera a mis 14._

_-_Pero no me tenías a tu lado. Además cuidé a mi hermano hace tiempo, podré con eso.

-Y entonces dime, PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME NECESITAS?

_Estaba siendo grosero, acaso quería escuchar que le dijera: Te quiero a mi lado, necesito de tu presencia para sentirme segura, te quiero junto a mi tooodo el tiempo? No se lo diría tan así. Por mucho que sabía cuánto él deseaba oírlo, no le daría el gusto…aún._

_-_Eres increíble!-_le dije molesta, y después me marché de ahí._

_Me dirigí hacia la cabaña, casa o lo que sea de Miroku y Sango. A unos metros de distancia ya podía verlos esperándome en la puerta. Parecía que querían correr en el instante en que me vieron, pero esperaron._

_Cuando llegué me recibieron con una gran sonrisa._

_-_Me alegra verla señorita Kagome, veo que logró convencer a Inuyasha. No creí que pudiera.

-Qué?-_me volteo para comprobar lo que acababa de decir Miroku, no lo podía creer, cómo rayos no lo había escuchado?_

_-_Fhe. No molestes Miroku.

-Ya te tienen bien amaestrado verdad?-_menciono Miroku ignorando las advertencias de Inuyasha.-_Acaso ya te dominan antes de la boda?

_Inuyasha estaba a punto de pegarle a Miroku, pero mi amiga le dio un buen golpe al houshi antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo. Qué suerte._

_-_Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. No se preocupen, los niños ya están en la cama dormidos. Te preparamos una cama Kagome, y supongo que tú Inuyasha dormirás en un rincón, por lo que te dejamos uno libre.-_y diciendo esto, Sango se llevó a Miroku de la oreja y se fueron._

_Ambos querían irse porque iban a pasar por unas aguas termales y un señor amigo de Miroku les ofreció una estadía en un lujoso palacio con comodidades y masajes y otras cosas que ya no escuche decir a Sango._

_Los niños estaban dormidos tal y como mi amiga nos dijo. El bebé estaba bien arropado, así que Inuyasha y yo salimos de la cabaña._

_-_Cuándo fue que me seguiste?-_le pregunté intrigada._

_-_Fhe, no te seguí tonta! Sabía hacia donde te dirigías!

-Pero dijiste que no me ayudarías.

-Dije que no quería ir, no que no te ayudaría. Es que no puedo decidir mujer?

_Okay, no somos la pareja del milenio, la pareja más común o más cariñosa verdad?_

_-_Debí de haberlo sabido-_suspire con pesar. No me lo había esperado._

_-_Además…quería estar contigo.

_Sus palabras entraron a mi corazón, acelerándolo y haciéndome sentir feliz. Aunque ya éramos pareja, escucharlo decir esas palabras que solo iban dedicadas hacía mí, me hacía sentir tímida, nerviosa, felíz y además, siempre lograba que a mis mejillas llegara un ligero color carmín. Siempre lo lograra sin importar cuantos años lo conozca, y de eso ya casi 4 años. Y supongo que él se da cuenta, pues cada vez que mi corazón reacciona de esa manera, Inuyasha mueve sus orejas tan chistoso._

_-_Inuyasha yo…

_Pero no pude terminar mi frase, mis labios fueron atrapados por los de mi amado hanyou._

_El beso que me brindó fue lento y cálido, pero…_

_-_Tía Kagome! Hemanito llora!-_la voz de una de las gemelas nos hizo parar. Inuyasha maldijo mil veces con su característico y florido vocabulario, no obstante yo solo atine a reírme._

-Ya voy-_grite, como respuesta tratando de que no sonara enfadada, lo logré! XD_

_En el momento en que me paré, Inuyasha me tomó la mano y se paro después de mi._

_-_Inuyasha, yo me encargo-_le dije tratando de que él no trabajara, me daría tristeza si se enojaba y les respondía mal a los niños._

_-_Fhe, no seas tonta, te he venido a ayudar y eso haré, ya lo he decidido.-_me quedé estática, sin palabras, ese gesto tan amable no es característico de él. Coloqué mi mano en su frente para cerciorarme de que no tuviera fiebre. Pero solo pude tocar con la yema de mis dedos un poco de su piel cuándo agarró mi mano y me dirigió hasta la cabaña._

_-_Tú intenta calmar al pequeño y yo duermo a las gemelas-_me dijo._

_-_eto…claro-_respondí aún atontada._

_Me soltó de su agarre y yo seguí caminando para llegar a donde estaba el pequeño que lloraba._

_Salí de la cabaña, pero no me aleje mucho por varias razones, entre ellas el hecho de que si había problemas tendría a Inuyasha cerca._

_Cargue al bebe, lo arrulle, hice todo lo que se ocurrió. Pero en verdad, al que le ponía yo atención era al ojidorado que trataba de manera sobrehumana que las gemelas se acabaran la energía que parecía que habían cargado hasta cien._

_Pasaron más de veinte minutos y yo ya había dormido al bebé, pero las gemelas seguían despiertas y pareciera que no iban a dejar al pobre Inuyasha descansar ni un solo momento, así que opte por entrar para auxiliar al pobre y cansado hanyou alterado que estaba dentro._

_-_Shhh cállense niñas, bebé dormido entrando-_una vez que vieron al bebé dormido se callaron, e Inuyasha me mando una mirada que no supe descifrar bien, Gracias?_

_Me senté en la pequeña cama que me habían preparado mis amigos, al lado de las pequeñas.-_Muy bien niñas, les vine a contar un cuento para dormir, les parece?.

-Sip!-_me respondieron al unisonó. Me pareció tierno._

_-_Pero tienen que prometer que en cuanto el cuento termine ustedes se dormirán sin peros!-_dijo Inuyasha enojado. Tuve que aguantar la risa que esto me causo para no alterar todavía más a Inuyasha._

-Cuál nus cuentas tía?-_preguntó una de las niñas._

-mmm…no se niñas, cuál quieren?

-Cenicienta!

-La sirenita!

-No!

-Si!

-La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya!

-No!-_Inuyasha y yo gritamos al unisonó, más que enojados, asustados por tener que recordar el pasado._

-WHHHHAAA!-_Las pequeñas lloraban y lloraban, y por poco despiertan al bebé, pero Inuyasha llegó para salvarme; las agarró de la boca y se las tapó._

_-_Que les parece La Bella y La Bestia?-_pregunté acordándome de la hermosa historia que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeña. Aun recuerdo que esa historia siempre fue mi favorita, de hecho aun lo es. Cuando niña, yo solía decir que algún día me casaría con la bestia. (Ay que inocencia de niños jeje n/un)_

_-_Nani?-_preguntaron los tres juntos; porque digo tres? Inuyasha y las gemelas son tres no?_

_-_Nunca han oído esa historia?-_su cara llena de duda me lo dijo todo._

_-_Bueno…verán…. Esta historia trata del amor verdadero; de que no importan las apariencias, solo el interior de una persona….

_**Continuara XD**_

_**Wollap! Lamento la tardanza, pero mi &%#$# Microsoft caducó y apenas me lo consiguieron jeje **_

_**Que les pareció? A mí me encanto XD Y si lo pensaron antes…sí, yo soy la traumada que quería casarse con la bestia de chiquita jeje **_

_**Weno…espero mas reviews y gracias a todos.**_

_**Hay Zonya, hasta que lees mi fic eh jaja.**_

_**Atte:Adyz-chan**_


	5. Una Larga Noche

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo para echar a andar mi loca y rara imaginación XD!

ATENCIÓN: TOOOODOS LOS PERSONAJES INCLUIDOS EN ESTE FANFIC ** NO ME PERTENECEN.** Son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los he tomado prestados con fines de expresar mi perturbada y traumada imaginación.

JAJA, ya era hora de cambiar el disclaimer n/nU

**- subtítulos**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-Dialogo de personajes-

Narración normal

Cambio de pensamientos 0000

**-Una Historia Improvisada—**

_==Inuyasha voz==_

_Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche en la que volví a recordar lo que no sentía en los últimos tres años que ella estaba lejos…sorprendiéndome con todo lo que ella sabe, con las cosas que trae desde su época aún, cada día dándome de nuevo todo lo que ella conoce, haciendo que cada día la ame un poco más._

_-_Nunca han oído esa historia?-_preguntamos juntos los tres._

_-_Bueno…verán…. Esta historia trata del amor verdadero; de que no importan las apariencias, solo el interior de una persona….-_en cuanto dijo esto, recordé un poco…_

-Cuéntanos tía Kagome-_dijeron las ahora calmadas hijas de mis amigos._

-Fhe!-_respondí imaginando lo que contaría Kagome pensando en su inocencia_-Es una de esas cursis historias en las que la tonta princesa que es toda tonta y débil se casa con el primer idiota que la encuentra?- _claro que para mí, un hanyou bastardo, aislado de todo lo que pueda tener un hombre normal, alejado del cariño y del amor; un mal nacido que jamás debió existir es imposible creer en tontos cuentos de hadas que dicen que existe el dichoso "felices para siempre" y el "amor a primera vista"_(Nota: Las opiniones de los personajes no hablan por las opiniones de la autora…jaja claro, como no)

-No, esta historia no tiene a una débil princesa que se enamora de un piropo-_Fhe, volví a repetir en mi cabeza. No es que no confiara en Kagome, es solo que…_

_Cambie mi semblante para que no se enojara conmigo y me dijera Osuwari todas las veces que sus pulmones se llenaran._

_-_Fhe!-_respondí y cerré mis ojos por un segundo, y luego pude distinguir el olor a enfado por parte de Kagome._

_-_Niñas, esta historia empieza hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana que era…

-Esta aldea!-_irrumpió una pequeña. Suspiro agotada, era obvio que esas niñas jamás se dormirían._

-Está bien. Hace mucho tiempo en esta aldea, vivía un príncipe humano de mmm…

-17 años!-_ah, a este paso jamás terminaría la historia, así que solo pudo asentir y dejar que ellas improvisaran un poco._

- llamado…

-Inuyasha-_de nuevo irrumpió la otra pequeña que se moría de la risa. Contagiando a su hermana. De pronto, entendí...me estaban involucrando en esa ridícula historia?_-DE QUÉ SE RÍEN?-_ obviamente estaba molesto. Kagome calmó a las mocosas._

-Me prestarías tu nombre para la historia Inuyasha?-_me pidió en suplica permiso para así continuar_

_-_No voy a tomar parte de una tonta y cursi historia

-Dame una oportunidad para mostrarte que no es tonta Inuyasha-_Maldije mil veces, pero al final, accedí si eso la hacía felíz. Me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a la historia._

-Bueno, entonces ese príncipe humano llamado Inuyasha, que era un malcriado superficial que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, vivía en un muy hermoso palacio a las afueras de esta aldea-_las niñas reían y yo con claridad podía sentir el coraje recorrer mis venas._

_-_Eto… una noche de lluvia, una anciana tocó a su castillo pidiendo asilo por solo esa noche a cambió de una rosa, pero el príncipe al ver su apariencia se burló cruelmente de su obsequio y le dijo que se fuera.

-Claro, tenías razón, esa historia no es cursi, es un ASCO!-_grite, pero ella me ignoró y continuo la historia._

_ -_La anciana le dijo que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, que solo importaba el interior, pero el príncipe volvió a decirle que se fuera. En ese instante la anciana se convirtió en una hermosa hechicera y el príncipe, al comprender su error le suplico lo perdonara.

-…

-Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y la hechicera no lo perdonó. Lo convirtió en un…

-HIBRIDO!-_quería salir de ahí, pero no porque me molestara, bueno…tal vez en parte, pero además porque el que se estaba quedando dormido era yo!._

_-_Y le dejó la rosa, que resulto ser una rosa encantada. Antes de desaparecer le dijo: Si cuando el último pétalo de esa rosa caiga, a tus 21 años, y tú no has encontrado a una mujer que se enamore de ti completamente el hechizo será para siempre!

-…

-Y así, la hechicera se esfumó, embrujando TODO el castillo, y con él, a sus habitantes.

-Y qué pasó?

-Pasó mucho tiempo, casi 4 años, e Inuyasha había perdido toda esperanza de conocer a una dulce princesa; se encerró y fue poco a poco dominado por la tristeza y la soledad.

-…

-En ese tiempo, en la aldea, vivía una chica muy…inusual para todos.

-Cómo? Porqué?-_preguntaron al mismo tiempo las inocentes niñas._

_-_Verán, ella leía mucho, pero en ese tiempo, a las mujeres se les prohibía leer cualquier cosa. Además esta aldea estaba rodeada de ignorantes que no leían.

-…

-No obstante, la chica llamada…

-Kagome!

-Nani? Yo?-_Las niñas la vieron con ilusión en su rostro. Tal como lo hicieron conmigo, sonreí para mis adentros por la venganza, pues la habían metido en su propia historia._

_-_Ja!-_dije sin poder contenerme._

_-_Bue…no…. Está bien, Kagome era muy hermosa y además muy inteligente.

-Fhe!

-Qué dijiste?-_creo que no fue mi mejor idea…_

_-_Tía, continúa por favor

_Suspiró y yo me calme._

_-_Bien, y como era todo eso Kagome, tenía chicos que estaban muy enamorados de ella. Pero ella era culta, y no quería perder el tiempo con chicos que no compartían sus gustos.

-…

-De todos sus enamorados, había uno que la quería hacer a la fuerza su mujer quisiera ella o no. Era un muchacho engreído que jamás la dejaba en paz y la molestaba.

-…

-Se llamaba…

-…

-No me van a interrumpir niñas?

-No tía

-Yo sí-_mi voz sonó burlona y arrogante, la voz que siempre la hace suspirar como ahora… por qué?_

_-_Qué?-_pregunto cortante para fingir que no le importaba mi voz, pero su temblor no me engaña._

_-_El nombre de ese muchacho, tiene que ser Koga!

-NO! No voy a poner al joven Koga como el malo del cuento!

-Que no ves mujer que el papel es perfecto? Y si yo tengo que ser la bestia, porque él no puede ser el malo?-(buen punto n/nU_)_

_-_Eto…-_Ja! le gané!._

_-_Y?

-Está bien, entonces el muchacho enamorado de Kagome se llamaba Koga.

-ja!

-Koga tenía un acompañante muy molesto y muy pegado llamado…

-Hinta!

-Hakaku!

-Se llamaba Hikaku!-_dije para tratar de calmarlos a todos, pero solo me voltearon a ver._

-¿?-_Kagome fue la única que me había entendido. Se rió y trató de explicarles a las chicas._

_Después de una larga, muy larga explicación, entendieron y al fin Kagome pudo continuar._

_-_En fin, Kagome era la hija de un famosísimo inventor llamado…mmm…Myoga n.n

-…

-Un día, Myoga tuvo que ir de viaje para entregar un invento muy importante que él y su hija perfeccionaron. Pero unos lobos lo atacaron a él y a su caballo, y se perdió.

_Las niñas estaban más que despiertas, Sabía que fue una mala idea contar! pero parecía que Kagome más lo contaba por mostrarme que su cuento favorito no es tonto! Pero por favor._

_De pequeño, mi madre me contaba tantas historias absurdas de amor verdadero, princesas tontas y cursis y por si fuera poco gigantes amables!_

_Y cuando yo estaba solo, donde demonios estaba ese pinche gigante amable?_

_Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que sin darme cuenta, poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo…iba cerrando un ojo…despertaba…el otro…despertaba…los dos…_

_0000_

_Escuché un ruido, y por instinto me desperté alerta y de golpe._

_Volví la vista a todos lados, la mocosas se hallaban en su cama, pero, y Kagome?_

_Me moví de mi posición y empecé a buscarla, cuando al fin la encontré en un rincón de la cabaña._

_Oh por Kami, se veía tan hermosa. La luz de la luna la iluminaba tan perfectamente. Ya no había luz alguna más que la que la iluminaba, la misma que parecía cubrirla con un manto azul por todo su semblante._

_Y en brazos, abrasado y protegido, yacía el pequeño bebé de Sango y Miroku, resguardado tan maternalmente, sin evitarlo me imagine a Kagome cargando a nuestro pequeño cachorro…como se vería embarazada de un hijo producto del amor entre ambos? Lo cuidara y vería como al bulto en sus manos? Lo protegerá? _

_Y qué pasaría si llegan a lastimar a NUESTRO hijo? Y si tiene la misma horrible infancia que yo tuve? Y si era considerado un bastardo? Y si me culpa a mi?_

_Mis pensamientos se fueron tornando tan negativos y me fui aislando tanto, que no me di cuenta de que Kagome se iba acercando poco a poco a mi sino hasta que la tuve frente a mi cara a cara._

_-_Mira, no es hermoso un bebé dormido?-_pregunto alegre y con un ligero tono cariñoso-_el ver a un niño en brazos trae tanta felicidad al alma.

_Vi al bebé con cuidado, como si estuviera viendo a un bebé por primera vez…su cara tan pacífica y llena de vida, tan parecida a la de Miroku; sus manos salientes de la suave tela que lo cubría, tan pequeñas._

_-_Inuyasha…tu alguna vez pensaste en tener familia?

-Eh?_-su pregunta me sorprendió. Respondí un poco metido en mis pensamientos pero prestándole atención._

_-_Sí, ya sabes, tener una familia, un hijo pequeño con unas orejitas de perro pequeñitas y tiernas, jamás?

-Kagome, en este mundo ver a un niño con orejas de perro es lo peor que hay.

_-_Para mí no-_respondió segura y alegre.-_Yo quisiera poder tener niños hermosos con orejas tan lindas como las tuyas, ojos dorados y pelo negro como el mío.

_Pensé que quizá Kagome podría leer los pensamientos, pero deseché de inmediato esa posibilidad. Describió al pequeño que yo me había imaginado!_

_-_Me encantaría poder tener una familia así sabes, a ti no?-_preguntó un poco tímidamente._

_-_Eto…yo…

-O ya veo, tú no quieres eso-_su tono sonó triste y apagado. Me sentí como un tonto._

_-_Claro que quiero una familia Kagome, pero es que en esta época es tan difícil vivir normal sin tener que escuchar insultos por parte de los demás.

-Inuyasha…nuestros hijos no vivirán eso, lo sé.

-Pero como demonios estas tan segura?

-Porque en esta aldea ya nos aceptaron a los dos, y también…

-…

-Porque nos tiene a nosotros como sus padres

-Kago..me…

_Su mirada, su cuerpo frente a mí, su presencia, como la necesité en el pasado, y ahora estaba aquí, ahuyentando mis temores e inseguridades, mi Kagome, solo Mí Kagome._

_La tome del mentón y la bese. La besé apasionadamente entrando y explorando esa deliciosa cavidad que resguardaba ese, su sabor, al que me había vuelto adicto completamente. Y toda la noche, no me despegue de ella ni un segundo._

_**Hola! Etooo…lamento haberme tardado tanto pero es que estoy dándole a la escuela y…ashhh la maldita maestra de Inglés! ….jaja…no me hagan caso XD En fin, espero que les haya gustado mi capi XD**_

_**No escribí toooda la historia de la Bella y la Bestia, cuando ya tenía ocho páginas del fic me dije a mi misma…Porque no hacer un fic aparte con esto? Jeje **_

_**-cállate!**_

_**Que demo…?**_

_**-Que te calles mujer!**_

_**-Quien eres tu?**_

_**-…**_

_**-¿?**_

_**-…**_

_**-Santa?**_

_**-Ay pero que tonta estas.**_

_**-=-(**_

_**-Como de que la Bella y la Bestia? Que tonto!**_

_**-Inuyasha!**_

_**-Al fin el cerebro se te iluminó**_

_**-Oe…que haces aquí?**_

_**-No sé, tú dime**_

_**-o_O**_

_**-eso te pasa por tomar y escribir todo la misma noche!**_

_**-Pero solo tome refresco**_

_**-A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA?**_

_**- …Weno…no fue mi mejor idea… **_

_**-sí, ya lo ví**_

_**-pero si te veo cada vez que tome a las tres de la mañana…**_

_**-Oh…no me agrada esto….**_

_**-Oe, me acompañas a mi cuarto? Te tengo…un regalito …**_

_**-Y esas cadenas?**_

_**-A? a esto? Nada jajaja…ja…mmm…**_

_**-Porque hay posters míos?**_

_**-…**_

_**-AHHHHH!**_

_**Weno…bye!**_


	6. Prohibido

Disclaimer: El hermoso hanyou del que me expreso tan raramente NO me pertenece, así como los personajes involucrados en esta historia (qué más quisiera yo). Solo los tome prestados porque no he tenido ni una sola bronca con eso XD

-Qué me paso?

-Inuyasha!

-Qué carajos hago aquí contigo?

-Eto…

-Y esas botellas de 2 litros de puro refresco?

-Jajaja…no son nada…hubo una pequeña fiesta.

-Pero solo estás tú

-Jaja si verdad? Qué curioso

-Y…que…QUE COÑOS HAGO ATADO CON GRILLETES EN ESTA CAMA?

-…

-y MI ROPA?

-Bueno, empecemos

**- subtítulos**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-Dialogo de personajes-

Narración normal

Cambio de pensamientos 0000

_**Prohibido**_

Era un día como todos, en el que dos enamorados se hallaban caminando con las manos entrelazadas, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque que lleva a la aldea de la Sra. Kaede.

-Inuyasha, como les pondremos a nuestros hijos?

-Fhe, no se te hace que es muy pronto para eso?- respondió el peli plateado que caminaba a su lado sin despegarse ni un poco de aquella mujer tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No, yo ya quiero tener muchos hijos Inuyasha-respondió alegre.

-Eso ya será después de la boda Kagome.

-No creo poder esperar Inuyasha, faltan 3 meses para nuestra boda.

-_Créeme Kagome, para mí también es mucho tiempo._ Fhe, pero si falta poco.

-Inuyasha…entonces no te importa ni un poco nuestra boda?-estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-_muy bien baka, ahora la estás haciendo llorar!-_pensó para sí el orgulloso-No me malinterpretes Kagome, para mí es muy importante, pero creo que exageras un poco en esto, solo son tres meses!

-Pero yo ya espere tres años! No me puedes culpar por estar impaciente.

-Ay mujer-dijo atrayéndola más para sí, abriéndose con la mujer que amaba, la única que lo conocía realmente-Para mí también fue mucho, pero lo que importa es que ya estamos juntos _que asco, las cursilerías apestan, pero con ella…es algo que no puedo evitar…_

-Oye, y tenemos que esperar mucho para tener hijos?-preguntó con un tono inocente que desconcertó al hanyou. Su Kagome, siempre tan…inocente?

Volteo a verla a los ojos seriamente.

-Kagome…sabes cómo se hacen los bebés…verdad?-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la pregunta, pero nunca separó sus ojos dorados de los chocolate que lo veían mientras ella se iba llenando de un ligero color carmín casi como él.

-Si Inuyasha…pero…es que…yo ya quiero ser…t-tuya-el ligero carmín que se había teñido en su cara ahora era casi tan fuerte como el hakama de Inuyasha. Y el hanyou no se quedaba atrás. No obstante su ego se incrementó a penas las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos.

"_yo ya quiero ser…t-tuya" imposible que haya dicho eso, quien…quien…_

_-_Nadie quiere estar con un hanyou-su flequillo tapó su rostro, pero no engañaba a Kagome, trataba de ocultar la tristeza que le daba en pensar en eso.

Inuyasha fue caminando más rápido…las palabras de Kagome sonaban una y otra vez.

En ese instante su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante las palabras… un ligero dolor en su entre pierna le comenzó a quemar y su respiración se fue haciendo más pesada a cada instante.

No, su instinto youkai comenzaba a reaccionar…tenía que correr, escapar de Kagome…no quería lastimarla, no quería herirla, no…él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus instintos, y si la lastimaba, y si la…mataba?

-Inuyasha-su voz lo despertó, y su delicado y esbelto cuerpo de mujer apretándose tan exquisitamente con el suyo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Otro palpitar en su miembro lo hicieron alejarse de ella.

-Inuyasha?-Kagome ahora estaba confundida ante el rechazo de su pareja. No recordaba haberse sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha notó de inmediato esto, e ideo una manera de no herirla.

-Yo…lo siento…es que…no me e bañado…necesito…yo…

-No importa-lo interrumpió con un tono de tristeza en su voz-Yo lo entiendo. Te espero en nuestra cabaña vale?

-_lo lamento Kagome, pero es lo mejor_ No tardaré, solo tomare un ligero baño. Perdóname.

-Ya, no importa-Respondió dándose la vuelta. No la quería ver así, lastimada.

En un movimiento la atrajo a su cuerpo y le dio un beso que sabía podría provocar en su cuerpo tantas cosas debido a lo que le estaba pasando.

Al principio ella no supo cómo reaccionar, pero todas sus dudas se fueron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en un breve combate sin ganador.

Se separaron e Inuyasha se fue.

0000

-_Qué demonios pasó ahí? Me rechazó y luego me beso…es que estará enfermo? Jamás lo he visto enfermo…_

Pensaba mientras iba rumbo a la cabaña de Kaede.

A pocos metros se dio cuenta de que Shippo no se encontraba.

-Kagome!- gritó su hermana desde lejos.

Sango y Miroku habían vuelto a la mañana siguiente. Había sido una rápida escapada, puesto que por instintos paternos, ellos no querían alejarse mucho de sus hijos.

-Sango, que ocurre, porque corres?

-Yo…sacerdotisa…cabaña…no…-apenas y respiraba la pobre. Kagome le ofreció su hombro para recargarse y cuando al fin se recupero pudo levantarse.

-Hay una sacerdotisa en la cabaña de Kaede, te está buscando como loca, pero yo siento que no es para nada bueno, no entres Kagome!

-Pero…porque me busca?

-Se enteró que eres la nueva sacerdotisa del pueblo, pero por alguna extraña razón sabe de tu relación con Inuyasha. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento Kagome.

Su amiga sonaba bastante convincente.

_-Me pregunto…quien será y que querrá conmigo…_

_000_

Apenas se alejo de Kagome, sintió una extraña presencia mirándolo, observando cada detalle.

Preguntó, grito y hasta atacó para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, pero sus sentidos no le fallarían.

Al final llegó al lago en el que vio por primera vez a Kagome desnuda, y como si de una película se tratara, por un instante sus recuerdos de ella enfrente de él con los pechos al descubierto pasaron raudos.

No cabía duda de que ir ahí no fue su mejor opción, pero al menos ya no sentía a la presencia observándolo.

-Fhe, este es un buen lugar.

Se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas lentamente y estando alerta de cualquier movimiento.

000

Kagome ignoró las advertencias de su amiga y fue rumbo hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

-Muy buenos días jovencita. Por lo que veo usted es la srita Kagome, no?- preguntó una extraña anciana que yacía al lado de una Kaede con la palabra en la boca.

-Sí, mucho gusto. Y usted perdón?

-O, disculpa mis modales. Yo soy la sacerdotisa de la aldea vecina, mi nombre es Amelly.

-La sra. Amelly vino a esta aldea para hablar contigo mi niña-le dijo la anciana Kaede a Kagome con un tono de preocupación igual al de Sango, lo que asusto a Kagome.

-Y de que quisiera hablar señora?-preguntó mostrándose un poco indiferente.

-Me temo pequeña que quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

-No se preocupe, aquí estamos en confianza- Respondió molesta por el hecho de que quisiera excluir a la sra Kaede.

Amelly pasó la mirada desde Kaede, quien se notaba increíblemente incomoda, hasta Kagome y viceversa.

-mmm…está bien si así lo deseas.

-_Esta mujer no me da confianza, de hecho tengo un muy mal presentimiento-_pensó Kagome.

-Kagome, me enteré que te vas a casar con un…

-Inuyasha-interrumpió molesta.

-Con un hibrido jovencita-corrigió Amelly con toda la calma del mundo-Estas segura que no es solo una trampa para acercarse a ti y matarte?

-Cómo se atreve? Usted ni siquiera lo conoce! No puede hablar de él así!-Kagome empezó a sospechar que personas como ella eran las causantes de la frialdad de Inuyasha hacia los humanos.

-Y supongo que tu si lo conocerás bien-volvió a hablar calmadamente la anciana.

-Por supuesto! –afirmo Kagome ya mas crispada que nunca-Lo conozco de verdad y sé que jamás me haría daño!

-Está bien-continuó Amelly-pero solo te advierto una cosa.

Amelly ya traía hasta la coronilla a Kagome, quien solo quería salir de ahí en busca de Inuyasha.

-Teniendo responsabilidades de sacerdotisa no puedes darte el lujo de ser una humana ordinaria-esto último hizo que el alma de Kagome sintiera un…_"dellabú"?_

-Nani? Ahora usted viene a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Qué demonios le pasa?-el alma enfurecida de Kagome y Kikyo estaba comenzando a encenderse.

Se suponía que el alma de Kikyo había reencarnado para ser libre, no?

-Escúchame-irrumpió la mujer con tanta calma que Kagome se enojó más-Si llegas a procrear a un monstro, este tendrá tu poder espiritual, por lo que será un monstruo peligroso. Además te dejaría a TI sin poder, por lo que ya no podrías cuidar a esta aldea.

Kagome escucho, pero no podía creerlo, si tenía hijos...ella ya no sería sacerdotisa?

No pudo más, escapó todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron tratando de no ver hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera irse por completo escuchó

-Esta aldea es tu responsabilidad, está en tus manos. No puedes abandonarlos.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas incontenibles, y la voz de Amelly sonaba una y otra vez.

000

Un olor a sal asaltó su nariz. Y no era cualquier olor, era el olor a lágrimas de su amada, quien se acercaba cada vez más.

Olvidándose de donde estaba, lo primero que hizo fue saltar fuera del agua tan relajante que momentos atrás había calmado su "ligero inconveniente" con Kagome.

Justo cuando el cayó en el piso, Kagome chocó con él y por secuela perdió el equilibrio amenazando con caerse, cosa que Inuyasha evitó tomándola de la cintura.

-Inu…Yasha…

-Kagome, que te ocurre?

-Yo…-su mirada estaba perdida en la de él, y en ese mismo instante el olor a deseo por parte de Kagome se hizo presente en la atmosfera, segando por completo los sentidos del hanyou.

Ella, solo ella, todo había perdido sentido menos…

-Kagome

Se fueron acercando lentamente, devorándose con la mirada, perdidos solo en su mundo, una historia de dos.

Sus bocas se encontraron en una hambrienta batalla, en la que no querían ganar, solo disfrutar.

Poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre el pasto de la orilla del río…

_**Continuara XD**_

_**Jaja soy tan mala.**_

_**Y encima me tardo en escribir los años jeje pero hay una buena noticia para mí:**_

_**Resulta que ya puedo escribir lemon n_n **_

_**Así que esto no se queda así en "puntos suspensivos" X3**_

_**Pero por favor….ayúdenme para que esta historia sea más conocida y lleguemos a los 30 reviews porque sino pierdo una apuesta…y el fic pasara a otra persona **_

_**No quieren eso, o si?**_

_**-Yo sí, ahora SUELTAME MALDITA!**_

_**-No! Porque tu quieres que me quiten mi fic!**_

_**-Fhe, ni siquiera sabes escribir!**_

_**-ahora por eso te quedas aquí y conmigo para dormir jaja n_n**_

_**-…QUE?**_

_**ByE, comenten y por favor anúncienme **_

_**Atte: Adyz-Chan**_


End file.
